


Under the Dragon's Claw - Childhood Snippets

by gixi_ninja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gixi_ninja/pseuds/gixi_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets of fluff from the childhood of Lan and Shun from the original series, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/394693"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting a cat

**Author's Note:**

> shao ye = young master  
> si shao ye = fourth young master

“Shao ye.”

Behind the book, Lan’s lip twitched. The histories of the last dynasty suddenly was not so interesting any more. He forced his eyes to focus on the words and then lifted his hands. Gingerly peeling back a corner of the paper he made sure he turned the page as slowly as he possibly could.

 “Shao ye! _.”_

Lan bit his lip and swallowed his laugh. “I told you - you know my name. If we are sharing a bed most nights, it makes no sense for you to continue to call me - “

 “ _Shao ye_.”

Lan leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and lifted the book above his face. “You know what you need to do to get me to respond properly, Wei Shun.”

“ _Lan_.” Lan could hear the scowl in Shun’s voice. Behind his book he bit his fist until his shoulders stopped shaking. He slowly lowered the volume - and it tumbled out of his fingers as soon as he caught sight of Shun. Lan’s eyes widened.

 “No.” Shun stood in front of him, hair disheveled, his shirt and trousers soaked. There was something green on the back of his shirt and mud caked one side of his face.

“But, Lan you haven’t even heard - “ Shun broke off, “Wait, how did you know that I wanted to ask you something.”

“The answer is still _no_.” Lan squinted. Was that a lump on Shun’s chest? Was the lump _moving? Was that a mew?_ Suddenly, the criss cross tie of Shun’s shirt broke open to reveal a black, furry head.

It was good that he was seated against a tree because he would have fallen backwards.

Shun’s grin was wide if only a little sheepish. The kitten that had poked its head out mewed again and he stroked it idly. “C’mon Lan, you need to help me ask your father’s steward if we can keep him. Look - he so _cute_.”

“No - “ Lan looked up at Shun’s face. “Shun, are you _mad?_ Do you remember last month what happened with the rabbits? This - “ Hesitantly, he reached a hand out.

The mewing kitten’s face immediately twisted into an angry hiss. Claws reached out and swiped the air where Lan’s hand had been. Lan clutched his hand to his chest.  “Where did you get a crazy demon cat anyway.”

“This is not a rabbit - he’s a cat! Cook’s been complaining about rats and mice. He can help us.” Shun reached into his shirt and pulled the cat out, cradling it against his chest. Immediately the kitten purred and nuzzled into Shun.

 Lan scowled. “He is a psychotic demon _kitten_. Look at him - he’s probably smaller than a rat.” He shook his head. “I am not helping you in this Shun. The cat needs to go back where you found him.”

“But - ” Shun looked down at the cat and then back up at Lan. It always amazed Lan that despite his bulk and his height how deeply Shun could _pout_. “He was in a bag in the river. His brothers and sisters were already cold and dead - he was the only one alive. Do you mean that I should put him back into the river, _si shao ye_?”

 Lan chewed on his bottom lip. He had to tear his eyes from Shun’s and tried to focus on the clearly demonic kitten. It blinked wide, green eyes at him and then, gave a pathetic little mew.

 Lan felt his heart skip a beat. “...Fine,” he scowled and scratched his head. “I.... The first barrier is the doorman. I will distract him otherwise, you won’t even be able to get past him.” He waved a hand. “He can be an - early birthday present for me that I had you bring back to the house.” He fixed Shun with a glare. “As long as you can get him past your mother, Father will be returning tomorrow and he is usually softer about such things than our steward.” He rolled his eyes and held up his finger as Shun grinned and ducked his head. “You will owe me for this, Shun.”

 Shun petted the kitten’s head. “You won’t regret this, Lan! You’ll see. I’ll make sure you get the best servings of dumplings for the next month!”

 Lan rolled his eyes again and tried to reach his hand out again - and pulled it back against himself before sharp pointed teeth could snap closed over his fingers. “ _Demonic cat,”_ he muttered. He rolled the book his was holding and tucked it under his arm. “I will go back first then, Shun.” He glanced back at the older boy who was still cradling a kitten and let out a soft huff. “Remember, don’t try to come back in until I have our doorman in deep conversation with me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“My father says that you are to help me study.” Lan said from behind Shun.  
 ****

Shun grit his teeth, pulled up the wooden bucket at his feet and emptied over the water over the day’s breakfast dishes. He rolled his sleeves up to his shoulders and hunted underneath the water for a brush. The rest of the kitchen bustled around him. It was just typical of Lan to come and demand his time when everyone was at their busiest.

“Lord Cheng only returned last night. I hope that he was allowed to rest before his ears were assaulted by the demands of his youngest son.”

“I waited until breakfast time.” Lan’s tone was petulant. “He said yes, so you should come with me!” Shun couldn’t see Lan’s face but he could imagine Lan’s eye roll. He hid a smile against his sleeve.

“I am tasked to wash the breakfast dishes and in the afternoon, shifu wants me to train with him again,” Shun said. His fingers closed around the brush and he pulled it out of the water. Success! He dipped it into a hunk of soap and started to scrub the first plate. “Besides, si shao ye excels at his studies and is already learning things far beyond his tender years. How would I help with his studies?”

Cool fingers curled around his elbow. Shun allowed himself to be pulled around to face Lan’s scowl. He met it with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you - if you call me si shao ye again, I’m not kissing you anymore.”

Shun snorted. “Your title is your title, shao ye. The corner of his lip twitched. “Last time you said that particular threat to me, _you_ were the one who was not able to keep his word in the end.” Shun had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. “Besides, that doesn’t answer how you are expecting me to help with your studies.”

“This time I mean it. Don’t call me that.” Lan pulled a face. “Part of the first examination is to test the memory on the Confucian texts. I need to know them word for word. You can hold the book and test me when I recite.”

“Hold the book and test you?” Lan had spent the greater part of the evening last night half yelling at Shun about not practising his characters. Now he wanted help with a text that he knew Shun was going to struggle to read? His eyes slid to where Lan had two books tucked under his arm - and widened. “I did not realise that the Art of War was a text you needed to memorise for the civil service examinations.”

Lan’s cheeks pinked just a little but it was overshadowed by the return of his scowl. “Well, I loaned that to you two weeks ago - have you even opened it? How are you going to be a great General if you don’t even know the first thing about strategy?” Lan lifted his head and his chin jutted up. “We can start with this today. It is said that the royal court is a battlefield of it’s own so - it will not be any harm for me to read it. You can sit and listen and make sure I’m reading the right words.”

Shun had to turn away so Lan didn’t see his grin. “The breakfast dishes aren’t going to wash themselves,” he said.

“I’ll find someone. I can now say it’s father’s orders that you come with me.“ He looked Shun up and down. "You’re all wet. You should dry off and meet me under the plum tree in the North Wing in an hour.” A warm, cloth wrapped bundle was thrust into one of his hands.

“What?” Shun turned his head around but Lan was already walking away.

“We had pork buns at breakfast. I don’t like them and your mother is always complaining about the amount that you stuff your face - so I thought you could eat them for me.”

Pork buns. They were one of Shun’s favourites. This time, Shun couldn’t help the grin that slid onto his face. It was a good thing Lan could no longer see it. He knew very well, Lan loved pork buns just as much as he did.

“A hour - Shun - meet me under the plum tree.”

“Yes - shao ye.” Shun laughed - and had to duck as a dish towel came spinning at his head.


End file.
